(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly to a stereoscopic image display device for realizing a user interface including a stereoscopic image.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device provides a stereoscopic image having a depth effect and a stereoscopic effect without using additional devices, such as polarizing spectacles, since different images are respectively provided to left and right eyes of a user by the stereoscopic image display device.
The stereoscopic image display device uses a space division method in which left-eye and right-eye images displayed on a display panel are respectively divided in a left-eye direction and a right-eye direction by providing a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a microlens array in front of the display panel.
Three dimensional (3D) data is converted into stereoscopic image data in order to realize image data for the stereoscopic image display device. The conversion from the 3D data to the stereoscopic image data is typically performed outside of the stereoscopic image display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.